Waking up unusually
by Sunday morning on saturday
Summary: Blaine is such a heavy sleeper, there is only one way to make him wake up, yell... interesting things at him, all dialougue fic, prompts open. KLAINE! Chapters are shorter than Darren Criss, intended to be funny, hope it seems that way. Please give it a try, not too late to join in.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS AN INTRODUCTION PROMPTS WELCOME AS TO WAT THEY COULD YELL AT BLAINE**

"I can't get him to wake up, I knew there was a reason Jeff wanted to trade rooms with me, Kurt what do I do? You know Blaine better than anyone."

"I see your problem Thad, Blaine is a heavy sleeper-"

"I noticed."

"Don't interupt or I'll steal Wes' gavel and blame it on you, anyway, as I was saying, Blaine is such a heavy sleeper that he does hear you, he just subconsciously blocks it out if he's not intrested enough, he doesn't do it on purpose, it just happens..."

"So what do we do?"

"Just yell something interesting at him."

"I've been telling him he'll be late for school for the last 20 minutes."

"You call that interesting?"

"fair point."

"observe."

"..."

"WES AD DAVID ARE OUT AND PROUD!"

"I'm up... where?"


	2. Chapter 2: Kurt's jeans

"Blaine WAKE UP! Oh god this is annoying."

"Hey Thad, enjoying your new roomy?"

"No need to look so smug about it Jeff, I get it, you tricked me."

"Ha! Your screwed, I was late so much last year because I was waking up Hobbit over there."

"I am not screwed actually, Kurt showed me how to wake him up..."

"Really? HOW!"

"Observe... Hmmm what could I say to him, when have I seen him alert..."

"Dude, stop talking to yourself what are you going to do?"

"Oh yeah..."

"..."

"BLAINE, KURT'S HORNY AND HAS THOSE REALLY TIGHT JEANS ON!"

**REVIEW, PROMPT?**

**PLEASE :)**

"Oh dear god, where, where!"


	3. Chapter 3: RED VINES

**THE WAKE-UP LINE WAS PROMPTED BY, alovestory told in cups of coffee, (LOVE THAT USERNAME) KEEP THE PROMPTS COMING IN, SORRY IF IT'S HARD TO TELL WHOSE SAYING WHAT, JUST BEAR IN MIND THAT THERE'S A LOT OF WARBLERS IN THE WARBLERS.**

" Now, before I close the meeting, Warbler Blaine, I would like to raise the issue of your solo in ... Blaine? Is he asleep?"

"I think he is David."

"Oh man, your right, he is Trent, wake him up before Wes comes back surgically removes his vocal chords for falling asleep?"

"We need him for regionals!"

...

"HE WON'T WAKE UP!"

"Shake him harder."

"That sounds wrong..."

...

"We don't have time for this awkward silence, how will we wake him up?"

"Where is Thad? he is his roomate, he'll know what to do."

"He's out sick with Australian Bumbleebee sickness."

"His made-up sicknesses are gettig worse."

"Not the point where is Kurt?"

*door opens*

"Sorry I'm late gentleman, my coiff was acting up."

"Kurt we can't get Blaine to wake up!"

"Observe..."

"Super Kurt to the rescue!"

"Quiet Nick, I'll deal with your adorable antics in a minute."

"He called me adorable."

"Stop giggling like a schoolgirl who met Justin Bieber, Nick."

"DON'T MENTION THAT NAME IN THIS CHOIR ROOM!"

"Oh you really do love him Trent, you just won't admit it, and I was like Baby."

"SHUT UP!"

"Guys calm down,"

"Ok, Kurt, only for you."

"Anyway as I was saying observe..."

"Who want's the last Red Vine?"

"I'm up, I do, I do!"


	4. Chapter 4: love child

**THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER THAT HAS A TINY BIT THAT ISN'T DIALOUGE, I COULDN'T RESIST, I'M IN LOVE WITH THIS PROMPT. IT'S BY THE-RIDDLE-HEIRESS. LOVE THIS. IT'S KIND OF EXTRA-FUNNY FOR ME BECAUSE I'M A KURTBASTIAN SHIPPER TOO. I KNOW I SKIPPED A FEW PROMPTS, BUT I JUST HAD TO WRITE THIS.**

"Alright class, I want you to do exercise one and two, I need to step out of the room for a second. Detention for any misbehaviour."

"Wow Ms Green is a witch."

"You said it Thad, I'd rather feed myself to arragons children than deal with her, no wonder she is still a Ms, not a Mrs."

"You're right Kurt."

"Hey, what the hell are we supposed to be doing guys, I don't listen to her monotone drowning on and on."

"That's your problem Smyth."

"Exercise one and two, Sebastian, why can't you two just get along."

"We will never get along, get over it Thad."

"Anyway, I don't know how we are going to put up with Ms Green all year, it's not like she'll go on maternity leave."

"That's the first decent thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth Hummel."

"Maybe her and Mr Howard could have a love child."

"That poor child."

"What do you think Blaine honey?"

"Oh no... he's asleep again."

"Just shake him awake."

"It doesn't work that way Smythe."

"How do you wake him then?"

"Observe Smyth..."

"Wait Kurt, I thought of one while you two were talking it'll totally wake him up."

"Ok..."

"Did you just say 'totally'"

"KURT AND SEBASTIAN ARE HAVING A LOVE CHILD!"

The entire class stopped writing and stared in wonder and awe.

"I'm up! WHAT HAPPENNED?"

"Was it really necessary to say it quite so loud Thad."

"Please tell me he was kidding."

Kurt and Sebastian were sent baby gifts from the school for the next three weeks.

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? (YOU HATED IT...? *HYSTERICAL SOBS***

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ROMPT.**


	5. Chapter 5: Katy Perry's accident

**THE WAKE-UP LINE WAS PROMPTED IN THIS ONE TOO, I REALLY LIKE THIS LINE TOO, PROMPTED BY: Coffee-and-klainebows713. LOVE THE WAKE-UP LINE, THIS ONE HAS A LITTLE BRITTANNA.**

"Anderson, get the hell up, before I go all Lima Heights on your ass."

"Sanny, maybe you should calm down."

"I'm trying Brit, but this bushy-browed hobbit won't wake up."

"Maybe he's dead, I don't want my Dolphins unicorn to be dead."

"Brit, he's not dead, we've been over this, just sleeping."

"Oh, good, because Unicorns can't die, right Sanny?"

"Right... Hey, what's the difference between a unicorn and a dolphin."

"Well, a unicorn has-"

"What the devil is going on here."

"Who are you."

"I'm Wes, who are you."

"I'm Britanny and this is Sanny."

"She's my girlfriend so don't get any ideas, Jackie Chan."

"Hey, that was totally racist."

"No shit Sherlock."

"She scares me, where's Sebastian when you need him?"

"Anyway, why are you here Wally."

"Are you a dolphin?"

"I live here, whay are yu here, and no I'm straight I'm not a dolphin."

"How the hell did you know what she was talking abou- nevermind, we were going to go on a double date with Kurt and Blaine, but Blaine's asleep and Kurt's nowhere to be found."

"Oh Kurt told me to tell you he can't go, Finn dislocated his shoulder and he's got nurse duty."

"Well then this was a waste of time."

"Why won't unicorn wake up."

"Oh, Kurt taught me how to wake up Blaine, observe..."

"Are you gonna karate chop him, Jackie?"

"hush... observe..."

"KATY PERRY'S BEEN I A HORRIBLE ACCIDENT!"

"What? Is she ok, where... oh wait I'm up."

**PLEASE REVIEW THEY REALLY MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE:) AND IF YOU HAVE A WAKE-UP LNE THAT SOMEONE COULD YELL AT BLAINE, PLEASE DON'T BE SHY, TELL ME IN A REVIEW, PROMPTS ARE LOVE, AND I LOVE LOVE.**

**I ALSO LOVE DARREN CRISS, BUT THAT'S ASIDE FROM THE POINT.**

**TWITTERNAME IS A_SquareCircle**


	6. Chapter 6: Goin' back to hogwarts

**THIS IS MY FIRST HARRY POTTER WAE UP LINE, IT PROBABLY WON'T BE MY LAST BECAUSE A FEW PEOPLE WANTED HARRY POTTER THEMED ONES, ANYWAY ENJOY, THIS IS PROMPTED BY *drumroll* tkdprincess96. **

**P.S. YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED I DON'T DO THE PROMPTS IN THE EXACT ORDER, I JUST DO THEM WHEN I GET INSPIRATION FOR A PARTICULAR ONE.**

"David, Blaine's asleep and I can't think of something to yell at him, I've tried everything."

"Have you tried threatening him with your gavel, Wes?"

"Yes."

"Wow, he must be having a really good dream then."

"Oh you have no idea."

"Have you tried yelling about Kurt?"

"Mmmmhh Kurt right there yes, mmm harder." (sleeptalking)

"Something tells me saying Kurts name will only make his dream more vivid."

"..."

"David?"

"..."

"David!

"..."

"David!"

"He's having one of _those_ dreams about Kurt."

"Yes he is."

"Our baby's all grown up."

"Awww."

"It seems like only yesterday we gave him his first solo."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Blaickmail material?"

"I'll get the camera!"

...

"Now that we've got the footage we need, how do we get him up."

"Think dear Wesley, how does one wake up Blaine, with something important of course, now think, what is the mst important thing in the world to Blaine aside from Kurt?"

"David stop speaking in an english accent you suck at it."

"Ok, ok, but how do we get him up?"

"Blaine, your hogwarts letter arrived!"

"I'm uo where?"

**REVIEW? PROMPT?**


	7. Chapter 7: Shirtess Daniel Radcliff

**ALRIGHT THIS WAS PROMPTED BY: Coffee-and-klainebows **

**IMPORTANT**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE WAE UP LINE PROMPTS GUYS, YOUR AWESOME, AND I'LL DEFINITLY GET ROUND TO DOING THEM, OR I'LL TRY AT LEAST. IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY PROMPTS AS TO WHERE BLAINE COULD HAVE FALLEN ASLEEP OR WHO COULD BE THERE, I'M ALSO WELCOME TO THAT, I'M INDA RUNNING OUT OF SCENARIOS.**

"That Brittanny girl seriously banned hairgel for prom?"

"Yeah, I don't know what to do Trent, I mean Kurt will hate my hair, you now how much he cares about looks, he'll dump me on the spot if he sees my hair!"

"I think you're being a little bit dramatic."

"Am NOT."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Blaine, don't start this, you are so childish sometimes."

"Am not"

"Blaine!"

"Sorry."

"Good, now I am going to get some coffee downstairs, you want some?"

"Yes, medium-"

"Medium drip, I know, you have drank the same thing for years now."

"You know my coffee orde- wow, deja vu."

"Umm yeah, bye."

"Bye."

... *10 minutes later*

"Sorry it took so long, but the line was longer than Kurt's skinny jeans are tight. Blaine? Now is the time you tell me not to think about your boyfriends ridiculously skinny jeans?"

*snore*

"Oh great, he's asleep, wait, who am I talking to?"

*door opens*

"Hey Blaine, are you in here?"

"He's asleep."

"Again? Well he didn't get much sleep yesterday..."

"Ew, too much information."

"Get your mind out of the gutter! I meant he was doing homework all night."

"Homework? That your new nickname?"

...

"Ow! Where did you get Wes' gavel? Please don't hit me with it again, I'll be good."

"You better and when I saw how power it possessed, I got a replica made, and used it to taunt Wes and threaten the rest of you."

"Damn your genius."

"Anyway, how are we gonna get him up?"

"Oh I have got a line! Pick me, pick me!"

"Emm ok."

"Score, ok observe..."

"..."

"Wevid is shredding your shirtless Daniel Radcliff poster."

"Where are they, is it ok I... oh I'm up."

"You have a shirtless Daniel Radcliff poster Blaine?"

"Em, no of course not Kurt."

"YES HE DOES, HE KEEPS IT UNDER HIS PILLOW AND KISSES IT EVER NIGHT!"

"Shut up Trent, Kurt's here!"

"Never! Ah, don't chase me. Ah a hobbits chasing me, before I die Kurt, you should know it's all tru-"

"Blaine! get off of Trent!"


	8. Chapter 8: AVPM

**Another Harry-potter-esque one... all I can really say...**

"Happy anniversary, Kurt."

"Happy anniversary, Blaine."

"Ah, I love breadsticks."

"Me too, one moment please, I need to use the restroom."

"Ok, bye."

...

"Hey Blaine!"

"Hello Blainers!"

"Hey Nick! Hey Jeff, stop calling me Blainers."

"But we like calling you Blainers, Blainers."

"It's true Blainers."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"We got a job as a waiter, and we haven't been fired yet!"

"And we've worked here for a whole week, it's out record!"

"Why are you here Blainers."

"It's my and Kurt's anniersary, and stop calling me that."

"Never... Blainers."

"Blainers."

"Blainers."

"Blainers."

"Blainers."

"Blainers."

"Blainers."

"Blainers."

"Blainers."

"Blainers."

"Blainers."

"Blainers."

"Blainers."

"Blainers."

"Blai- Oh no he's asleep again Jeff."

"Kurt will kill him if he comes back and he's asleep."

"I don't want Kurt to kill him."

"We'll have to wake him up."

"Yeah... Hey Jeff, reember when Kurt called me adorable."

"Stop grinning like an idiot, and think of something to yell at Blaine."

"Oh... Ok."

...

"Hey Jeff, Kurt told me something interesting yesterday..."

"Nick, now you are trying to make me jealous."

"No, Jeff, I think it will wake up Blaine."

"Ok, then."

"Observe..."

"KURTS NEVER SEEN A VERY POTTER MUSICAL!"

The entire resteraunt gasped and faced the boys, shocked.

"What? Where is he, we are watching it now."

"Hey guys I am back."

"Kurt, is it true you never saw A ver potter musical?"

"Well, yeah Blaine but-"

The resteraunt gasped again.

"No buts, we are going home and watching it right now."

The resteraunt cheered.

"I'll get you back for this Niff."


	9. Chapter 9: Single Ladies

**Hope you like, my own wake-up-line this time. Keep the wake-up-lines and scenarios coming in :)**

"Or this one... or this one... or this one... or this one... or this one... or-"

"Wait one moment Kurt, exactly how many scarves do you own?"

"Yeah, not that I ain't enjoying this but, how many more it there?"

"We already went through most of them, we've done 118, just 3 more don't worry Wevid."

"Ok."

"We are only friends, you can't have a ship name if you are just friends."

"Hush, you can and do."

"Fine."

"Or this one... or this one... or this one, well wht did you ran the highest on your scoresheet."

"Well, I liked number 57."

"But Wes! The hemline on number 85 was amazing."

"But the pattern on number 57 was just fabulouse, David!"

"True, but feel how soft this is, Wes."

"Oh my god, yes number 85 is the winner."

"Um guys are you sure you two aren't gay, and secretly in love?"

"Yes, Kurt we go over this alot, we are indeed straight."

"Whatever you say..."

"Hmmph."

"What did you think Blaine..."

"Is he asleep?"

"It looks like it."

"He is so gonna pay for this."

"You go Kurt! Blaine is so gonna pay, are you gonna spank him, ohh kinky, I mean like-"

"David, behave."

"Yes Kurt."

"Guys we need to think of something to wake him up."

"You're right Wes."

...

"Oh I got one... BLAINE KURT IS DRESSED AS-"

"David, I swear if this is in anyway crude I will castrate you today and you will wake up in cuba tommorrow."

"Sorry..."

"Better."

"Wow, Kurt's kinda hot when he's angry, maybe I am gay..."

"Are you serious Wes?"

"No, but I got you. Ha ha ha ha."

"good one Wes, now think of something to wake up Blaine."

"But Kurt is kinda hot when he is angry, if I were gay I'd totally lay him on the-"

"David! What is with you and the crude statements today."

"Sorry Kurt."

"Awww, Kurties gone all red and embarrassed."

"He's kinda hot like that too..."

"David!"

"David!"

"Sorry, it just comes out, but I a straight don't you worry."

"Anyway, just yell something at Blaine."

"Hey Kurt, have you ever thought of becoming a porn sta-"

"Finish that sentence and I bury you under my many scarves."

"Just wake up Blaine."

"But seriously is there any videos of you dancing if you don't wanna do por-"

"If I answer your question will you shut up?"

"Yes, wait there is?"

"Yes, me and Brittanny and Tina did the single ladies dance."

"Can I see the video?"

"Fine."

"YES I GET TO SEE KURT DOING THE SINGLE LADIES DANCE!"

Blaine sat bolt upright so quickly he fell off the bed.

"Oh hell you ain't."

"Bring it Anderson!"

"Blaine, you are in so much trouble for falling asleep!"

"Guess who ain't getting any tonight?"

"David, stop with the crudeness!"

**Ok, hope you liked it, I'll try and update ever day until Sunday. (I'm going on a 2 week holiday then)**

**P.S: Which was your fave wake-up-line so far?**


	10. Chapter 10: Adorable

"Alright warblers, we are gonna win this thing, let's do our vocal warm-up, on three, 1, 2 -"

"Hey Wes, hey guys I missed you!"

"Kurt!"

"Kurt it's so good to see you, didn't you miss me... your adorable friend."

"Let it go Nick, I called you adorable."

"NEVER!"

"Anyway, I just came to wish you guys luck, and of course, see my favourite all-male-accapella group."

"How many all-male-accapella groups do you know?"

"Just you, so technically you are also my least favourite..."

"Hey where is Blaine?"

*Snore*

"He's asleep again?"

"Calm down Wes."

"Calm down? Calm down? We are going on in a few minutes and Blaine _is asleep_."

"Is he always this uptight?"

"Yeah, he was hysterical when he saw you spying."

"Really? He didn't seem so upset when I met you guys for coffee?"

"He was going to give you one of his famous Wesley-rants but when you said you thought we were going to beat you up, I guess he softened up."

"Wake the duck up Blaine, before I shove this gavel up your but."

"Did you just say duck?"

"Wesley doesn't like swearing."

"Don't call me-"

"He doesn't like being called Wesley either."

"So you all go out of your way to do both?"

"Exactly."

"Somebody wake Blaine up, I'm too stressed now, to yell something at him, I can't think of any character bashing right now."

"Did you just say 'character bashing'?"

"I've said too much... ninja skills, Wes away."

"Wait... where did this smoke come from? Where is he?"

"He goes a bit insane before competitions, Kurt, he's probably hiding somewhere around here."

"There he is! He's behind the coat rack."

"Wes?"

"Sorry."

"Um ok..."

"Guys, just think of something to yell at Blaine."

"You got it Thad."

...

"Hey Kurt what shampoo do you use?"

"Stop smelling my hair Trent."

"Oh, sorry."

...

"Trent! I said stop smelling my hair!"

"But it smells so good..."

"Ok, fine, but at least do it a little more discreetly."

"YES!"

"Hey if he get's to smell Kurt's hair I wanna smell it too."

"Me too."

"Me too."

"Me too."

Soon all of the warblers crowded around Kurt to smell his hair.

"Guys get off me."

"Never!"

"Guys you are on next."

"Sugar! Somebody wake up Blaine."

"Sugar?"

"Wesley doesn't like swearing, we have been over this."

"It's not a nice thing to do."

"Aw, Wes is so adrable."

"I thought I was the adorable one, Kurt?"

"It's ok Nick, you are adorable too, just not quite as adorable as Wes right now."

"I will kill you Montgomery!"

"Ah, no get him off me, please don't kill me, I'm nice."

"Aw, he just get's more adorable."

"Guys we can kill each other after the show, first we gotta wake up Blaine."

_Next on Stage we have the Warblers, and all-male-accapella group from Dalton Academy._

"Oh no! Wake Blaine up!"

"I got one guys!"

"Go ahead Thad."

"Ok... DALTON BANNED HAIRGEL!"

"What? No! My precious!"

"Get your but on stage Blaine, before I shove the stage up your but."

"Nick! You stole my line, I'm supposed to threaten Blaine!"

"Too bad Wes, you stole my crown as most adorable, and you will PAY!"

"Just get out on stage."

"Bye, Kurt!"

"Good Luck guys."


	11. Chapter 11: Pregnancy

**I'm back from holidays! I wrote this while I was on the plane home, hope you like it :) Important A/N at the bottom about the Save Klaine Project.**

"30 minutes Kurt! It took you a whole half an hour to get through airport secuirity!"

"Calm down Wes, I dress in a lot of layers and have a lot of metal pieces, like badges and stuff, this is why I warned you to come extra early, which you did so we'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know sorry, but it's our first Warbler trip that's needing a flight, and as head warbler, if anything goes wrong, it's on my head."

"Loosen up, Wes it'll be fun!"

"I'm trying, Kurt. But I never know how to control the warbles in public."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see..."

"Ok then."

"Jeff, Put that down! Wait... Thad why are you drinking that? David! You don't know where that's been! Ewww... Nick, not in public."

"Not anywhere. He should never do that anywhere."

"I am disturbed Kurt."

"Me too."

"..."

"Alright let's round ourselves up, and get on this flight before I tear my hair out."

"I'll get the net."

...

"Ok, we are gonna get on the flight in one moment. I would just like to say that this is Kurt's and Oliver's first Warbler trip, (our newest warbler who only joined last week) Let's make it a good one."

On the flight.

"Kurt, are you sure you should be travelling in your... condition."

"What do you mean Oliver?"

"You know, the way you are... you know."

"I really don't know what you are talking about Oliver."

"Well, hello gayface and Sir Squeamish, Wes' seating chart, put me beside you two."

"Hello Sebastian... did you just call me Sir Squeamish?"

"Why would Wes put you here?"

"Beats me Hummel."

"Obviously he put you beside Kurt because you got him... you know."

"Oliver, what on earth are you talking about?"

"How is Blaine coping with it?"

"With what?"

"Spit it out squemish girl!"

"The way you got him... prefmmm"

"Prefmmm? Stop muttering you inferior cowardly virgin."

"Sebastian! Be nice to Oliver."

"Sebastian isn't very nice to me..."

"I know Oliver. Awww, he's so adorable."

"NOOO!" Nick yelled standing up.

"Nick, shhh, not so loud." Jeff soothed.

"I just want my crown back." Nick slowly lowered himself back into his seat.

"What was that about?"

"We'll tell you some day."

"Em... ok."

"So what's wih my 'condition'"

"You know, you'r pegamt"

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"The way you got Kurt pregnant"

...

"I am not pregnant."

"At least not from me."

"Oh, but-"

"Don't."

_Attention passengers we are now landing in New York._

"Ok, guys let's file out."

"Ummm guys, Blaine's asleep."

"Niff you wake him up, Kurt, Oliver, Sebastian start taking down the handluggage. The rest of you look ver your sheet music"

"Yes sir, Wevid."

"I can't think of anything Nicky."

"Me neither, let's keep thinking..."

"So you aren't ... pegmmft."

"Speak up boy."

"IS KURT PREGNANT OR NOT!"

"What? I'm up, I swore we used protection!"

**I'm gonna cut to the chase, Klaine and Brittanna are being blatantly censored by Fox. Many Klaine fans are now going to send letters and gum-wrapper rings (because of the cut ring, box scene) to Fox, I am not going to talk to much about it here, but they are tweeting and calling them too. If you, like me are sick of Klaine being overshadowed, please for the proper article and information, including addresses ext. please google save klaine . tumblr (if that desn't work PM or review me it should be second website to come up) Speacial thanks to AlyDuartsGleek**


	12. Chapter 12: Hogwarts tie

**enjoy... please reveiw. Thanks to everyone still reading, I honestly didn't think I'd get such a good response. :)**

"Where are Kurt and Blaine, they should be here by now, Jeff"

"I know Nick, I know!"

"What if something happenned to them, like they got eaten by a zebra, or squished by a giant pair of headphones, or crushed by Kurt's bitch glare or attacked by Lady Gaga, or they crashed into an alligator, or-"

"Calm down, Nick, while I love your imagination, zebras are vegatarian, headphones are ot made in giant form, Kurt would never direct is bitch glare at Blaine and even if it did it would only crush Blaine, Lady Gaga is not in Ohio and you just stole the last one from AVPM."

"Well... then where are they?"

"Let's go check Blaine's dorm."

...

"Ok here we are, Blaine's dorm, no. 213."

"I'll knock."

...

"They aren't answering, Nicky."

"The doors open, let's just go in."

...

"Ahhhh! They are NAKED AND IN THE BED!"

"My eyes, my innocent eyes!"

"Oh my prada! What are you guys doing here!"

Nick and Jeff scrambled out of the dorm.

"At least the sheet was covering there southern regions."

"Don't talk Jeff, just try to rid yourself of the images."

"I'M DRESSED, YOU GUYS CAN COME IN!"

"Oh emm... hey Kurt..."

"This is awkward..."

"No kidding."

"Where is Blaine?"

"He's still asleep, I guess he didn't wake up like me, when you guys walked in."

"Oh..."

"My mind is too messed up to think of a wake-up-line."

"I will never be able to look at Klaine again after witnessing Klex."

"It wasn't Klex, it was after klex."

"It's not much better."

"Oh, and it's like I haven't wlked in on ou guys a million times before. I used to share a room with you Jeff, remember?"

"It was... one... two... only 11 times!"

"Plus that one time I had to hide in the bathroom because you wouldn't stop!"

"Ok, just wake up Blaine."

"Ummm..."

"Oh, I got one! Blaine, KURT FOUND YOUR COLLECTION OF HOGWARTS TIES!"

"What? I can explain... I'M NOT THAT BIG OF A NERD!"

Blaine sat bolt upright.

"Ah! Blaine! Pull the sheet up!"

**Review and I'll love you forever.**


	13. Chapter 13: Hairgel

**prompted by: gleefan2012. Enjoy...**

**p.s. guys if you are going to prompt something, I'd prefer if you used the review, that way I can keep all the prompts together.**

"Ok, and in 1916 they planned a rising in... Jeff ar you listening? You need to pass this test on the Irish Revolution!"

"Oh, what does it matter Wes, I'm not Irish, I don't plan on being Irish, so why do I care if they had revolution!"

"Jeff you need to pass this test, you need to maintain a C average if you want to stay in the warblers. School Policy."

"Grrrrr..."

"Did you just growl?"

"I have a friend who's Irish. And Blaine is part Irish."

"That's very nice Gayface, how does this help any of us?"

"I'm sorry Meerkat, would you rather start a detailed x-rated explanation of your last conquest?"

"Well since you asked, I was at scandals in the bathroom and-"

"La-la-la-la-la! Not listening!"

"Take your fingers out of your ears Hummel you are more squemish than Oliver."

"I just don't want to be scarred for life!"

_*ring ring*_

"There's the warning bell, we better go."

"Hey, where is Blaine?"

"Ahhh, Kurt help me! I just stepped on something weird."

*sleeptalking* "Lousy son of a..."

"That was one high-pitched scream Smythe."

"Shut up, Hummel, at least I don't dress like a girl."

*sleeptalking* "Lousy son of a..."

"He's asleep again, Kurt."

"Just wake him up."

"Hey, you think he would have noticed when he fell off his chair."

"We are not very good friends."

"Oh! I gotta a wake-up line!"

"Go on Jeff."

"Ok, KURT DIED!"

*sleeptalking* "No... Kurtie... NO!"

"Oh great, now we have to wake him up from a nightmare, nice going Jeff."

"I was just trying to help..."

"Oh, he's adorable."

"NO! Kurt, you can't call me that! Nicky would be crushed."

"Ok..."

"Why aren't you boys in class!"

"Oh, hey Ms Green."

"We can't wake up Blaine."

"Oh, I have heard about Anderson, have you considered that maybe the simplest thing is the most effective?"

"What do you mean?"

"Observe, Mr Hummel... THERE'S A FIRE!"

"What? SAVE MY HAIRGEL!"

"Hairgel?"

"Now get to class boys."

"Yes mam..."

"Oh and Kurt, when my sister was pregnant she found the perfect pill to combat morning sickness, Babyblue."

"..."

"And I trust Mr Smythe is getting you all your cravings. Aren't you Mr Smythe?"

"Emmm..."

**Review? little shoutout to WarblerChris, you rock :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Outfits

**JUST LIKE TO GIVE **_**ExoticaHollow1379 **_**A LITTLE CREDIT, SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE TO NOTIC THE FERIS BUELLER REFERENCE IN THE LAST ONE. YOU CAN FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AT A_SquareCircle. PROMPTED BY _Holly8198,_ BUT EDITED SLIGHTLY. **

**Enjoy, **

"I can't believe I had to do that for the play gayface... it was just... eww."

*shivers*

"Like I wanted to kiss you, I probably have AIDs now."

"At least all the showings are over Meerkat."

"Yeah... hey, did you see Blaine's face during that scene? It was hysterical!"

"I tried to look anywhere but his face during that scene."

"Well, it was funny."

"Hey, Wes, hey David, hey Blaine"

"Hey, Wevid, hey Blaine"

"Hey guys."

"You guys could have, you know warned me that you were gonna kiss."

"Sorry."

"Ok."

"Ummm... Wes, David, are you sure you are not gay?"

"Because you are holding hands."

"We lost a bet."

"They bet me I couldn't get 50 girls to believe I was Darren Criss."

"Never doubt Blaine and his likeness for Darren Criss."

"So now they have to hold hands for the entire day?"

"And kiss at least 3 times in public."

"Nice."

"Can we see?"

"You heard the man guys, kiss."

"I am so photographing this!"

"You might be onto something there gayface."

*Several photographs later*

"Oh my GOD, Wevid, _STOP_"

"Ok, ok."

"Thankyou, you guys wanna go see The Amazing Spiderman today."

"Yeah that sounds awesome!"

"You like Spiderman Hummel?"

"Yeah, he's like my second favourite superhero"

"_SECOND?_"

"Yeah nothing beats Superman for me."

"Spiderman would so beat Superman in a fight."

"That's where your wrong?"

"No, Superman is far superior."

"Oh, bring it Hummel."

_*20 minutes later*_

"-but then Spiderman could-"

"Oh my god guys, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

*GASPS*

"Wes, you never swear."

"Everyone has their limits David."

"Ok."

"That was so not adorable,"

"VICTORY!"

"Nick? where did you come from? You weren't here a second ago!"

"Nobody can know."

"Guys, Blaine is asleep."

"Again?"

"This is getting old."

"Yeah, if this was a story, people would be so sick of it by now."

"I'm suprised they would read it at all."

"Yes, getting this far would be a great honour."

"I would thank everyone for reading."

"And hope they contnue reading"

"Emmm... guys why are you talking like that?"

"Not, for your ears David."

"I and Sebastian know things."

"You said it gayface."

_"ooooooooohhhhh"_

_"ooooooohhhh"_

"Em, why are you guys making ghost noises?"

"Just wake up Blaine, guys."

"Oh I got one!"

"This better be pg-13 Sebastian."

"It is... KURT SECRETLY HATES YOUR ROLLED UP JEANS WITHOUT SOCKS!"

"What? No, this can't be TRUE!"

"Blaine, calm down."

"My whole life is a lie!"

"Blaine!"

"I can't CHANGE!"

**Review? Eternal glory for my 70th and 75th reviewer**


	15. Chapter 15: cooper

**I broke my arm, and my mom decided I needed 'rest' while I got used to the cast. So this meant no computer. Hence o updates, sorry guys. I have been restricted to fanfiction purely on my iPod. Inspired by the-riddle-heiress.**

"Kurt?"

"Blaine? That you? We agreed you wouldn't sneak down tonight! The temptation to do _it_ is too strong, and we know we can't not be loud! Your family could hear us."

"Um, actually it's Cooper."

"Oh. Hey."

"Hi."

"Awkward."

"Very."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Ummm. Nothing... it's stupid."

"Oh, come on, you have to tell me, I just managed to fall asleep on this god-forsaken uncomfortable couch when you woke me u, there better be a reason."

"Yeah, well, after what I heard you say when you thought I was Blaine, I see it's completely necassary that you sleep on the couch."

"I'm a male teenager with a hot boyfriend! So sue me!"

"Oh, but really, on the couch. Thats my food-tv-relaxation place. No I'll never be able to sit in my ass groove again! I'll need to make a new one! MY ASS GROOVE!"

"Oh, that's what that was, you know, it's actually quite handy when we... you know."

"My groove? Really?"

"OK, off of that subject. Why are you here anyway?"

"There's a storm."

"Yes."

"I'm kinda scared of storms."

"And, what do you want me t do about this?"

"Well, when I was younger, I'd crawl into bed with my mum..."

"Oh no!"

"You'r right it's dumb. Goodnight, sorry for waking you."

"Wait!"

"Yeah."

"Come here. My mom was killed driving in a storm. I'm kinda afraid of them too."

"Ok, thankyou."

"But why did you come to me."

"Dad would just tell me to man-up, and he'd hear if I went into mum, and I just patched things up with Blaine, I'm his big brother, I want him to look up to me."

"Alright. Night."

"Night."

...

"Cooper, are you... SPOONING ME?"

"I just want comfort."

"Omg, get off."

"I think if I 'got off' right now, it would be a little uncomfoortable for both of us."

"No that kind of 'get off'!"

"Please can I stay. I'm scared."

"Fine."

... THE NEXT MORNING.

Blaine's mother was trying to wake up Blaine. Nohing was working when all of a sudden, his fathers booming voice blasted through the wall.

"COOPER? WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH KURT!"

Blaine shot upright and bared his teeth and fists.

"Where is he? He must die a horrible death!"


	16. Chapter 16: Friendship

**WAKE UP LINE BY **_**JAY LI MATSUDA**_

"Top of the morning to you Wesley,"

"Stop calling me that David."

"Never, for you see, if I want to pull of ye' old English charm, I gotta' speak all fancy."

"David, is this another plot to whoo that new English teacher."

"No... maybe... Yes, Ok? YES! I am smitten for Ms Collin."

"We'll talk about this later."

"Oh no, you are using that 'I gotta talk some sense into this warbler, with the help of Mr Snufflekins (which is what I secretly call my gavel)"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW I CALLED MY GAVEL MR SNUFFLE-WUFFLE-CUTIE-KINS?"

"I didn't, I just guessed, but Mr Snufflely wuffley kins? Really?"

"It's Mr Snuffle Wuffle Cutie Kins, god, you could at least remember his name, he knows yours."

"It's an inanimate object, Wes."

"No he's NOT! Mr Snuffle Wuffle Cutie Kins is _real,_he has feelings and emotions and sensation and sentiments."

"Those are all synonyms, Wes."

"STOP BEING MEAN TO ME!"

"Ok, ok, wanna go to McDonalds?"

"Sure let's bring Blaine, he gets a 50% discount 'coz his mom's sleeping with the manager."

"Lucky manager."

"Blaine's mom is so hot."

"I wonder if Blaine's mom finds her hot...?"

"DAVID! That is gross, of course he doesn't."

"Well, he's seeing the same stuff as us, daily, and he probably has seen her in a towel and helped her zip up her tight dresses... and.."

"David you are drooling."

"So are you."

"So?"

"Let's just go get Blaine."

... *goes to Blaines dorm*

"Here we are."

"Great, he's asleep."

"Again."

"Hey, Blaine? Can I borrow your ... Oh he's asleep."

"Hey Sebastian."

"Hey Wevid."

"Oh I got a wake-up-line, SEBASTIAN WAS BRUTALLY MURDERED!"

"Um, David your wake-up-line didn't work, he's just grinning manically."

"HE IS GLAD I'M DEAD!"

"Well, it does appear so..."

*sleeptalking* "Dead... must... dance... on... grave... la la la la la."

"Oh my wizard god. I am hurt."

*door opens*

"Hey, 'Bas? Did you get the... oh Blaine is asleep."

"Kurt, did you just call Sebastian... 'BAS?"

"Well, yeah."

"OMG, KURT AND SEBASTIAN ARE BEST FRIENDS NOW!"

Blaine sat bolt upright.

"They are, WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?"


	17. Chapter 18: Clean up

**did you guys see the box scene? *squeals* It was so wonderfully-jubilly-porky-lovey perfect! **

"Oh my god Blaine! Your room is a pig-sty! I leave for one week and your room turns into Francis Bacon's studio!" **(find an image of it on google images MESSY)**

"Who?"

"Oh my god, the point, we have gotta clean it up."

"Ok."

"How did it even get this messy."

"Well, Kurt, since you were gone I didn't have anyone to impress."

"Aww, you try and impress me sweetie?"

"Of course I do."

"Aww, I love you sweetie."

"I love you too."

*Klaine kisses*

"*gagging noise*"

"Sebastian? Why the hell are you here? Get out of here, and stop pretending to gag and vomit."

"Hey 'Bas, good you are just on time."

"You invited him here Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine, Princess called me to ask for my assistance in cleaning u your room. And as for the gagging, I was mearly trying to dislodge the various klainebows, that were raditating from you, that had invaded my airspace and were stuck in my esophagus. You should really have a warning sign up somewhere."

"Hmmmf."

"Seb, did you just say 'klainebows'."

"..."

"DAMN YOU NICK AND JEFF."

"'Bas, calm down."

"Ok."

"Now, Sebastian, Blaine we shall commence cleaning."

"What to we do first?"

"Oh, Blaine you are hopeless, first, we sort everything into piles."

...

"No, Blaine! Don't touch that!"

"It's my room Sebastian, I'll do what I want."

"No, you can't mess up the piles."

"This is a pile?"

"Of course it is Blaine. It's the maybe pile."

"Then what's this pile."

"That the semi-yes -20%maybe pile, aka stuff-that-you-want-to-keep-but-we-will-throw-out-anyway-becuase-we-hate-it-pile."

"Hey! This bowtie is classic."

"It's striped illuminous pink and red, if you wore that on a date with Kurt, he'd dump you on the spot."

"It's true, I would."

"Fine."

"..."

"No, Blaine, don't go there. No don't step on that! No that's already cleaned!"

"Blaine, maybe you should just wait in the hallway we are nearly done."

"ok."

"..."

"Well everything seems to be ship shape here."

"We have done a good job."

"Oh, and Kurt, I found a stash of porn, I through it out though."

"Ok, I'll tell him. wait... you didn't put it in the blue garbage bag though. I just gave it to Nick to drop off at the childrens orphanage."

"..."

"YOU DROPPED GAY PORN OFF AT A CHILDREN'S ORPHANAGE!"

"Maybe."

"Ok, god, I'll just go get Blaine."

*snore*

"Is he asleep... on the floor in a cold hall."

"_god_."

"I know I may seem ike it, but I 'm not god, Kurt."

*sigh*

A lightbublb moment for Sebastian.

"ALTHOUGH YOU DID REFER TO ME BY IT A LOT LAST MIGHT WHEN WE WERE ON YOU BED-"

"What is the meaning of this Sebastard! You will die for touching my Kurt!"

"Mind out of the gutter honey, he was going to say, reading a play."

**OVER 100 REVIEWS! EEK! shoutout to _Songbirds Are singing._ My 100th reviewer. **


	18. Chapter 18: the hat is to blame

"Guys have you seen my big top hat?"

"No, sorry Kurt."

"How could you lose something so big Kurt?"

"I don't know how your neck can even support it..."

"Is it heavy?"

"Sebastian, Trent and Thad, you are not being helpful."

"Er... Kurt? Why did you just call out all of our names."

"So the audience would benifit of course!"

"What audience?"

"Oh, didn't he tell you guys? Ever since Kurt got accepted to NYADA he has been acting as if his life is a play or musical."

"And if there was an audience watching me they would wan to know your names."

"How come you tell Sebastard everything, but not us."

"It's because the spend so much time together."

"What did you just call me?"

"...Sebastard?"

" Can you come a little closer so my fist can hear you?"

"Sebby, calm down!"

"What did you just call him?"

"HELLO EARTHLINGS!"

"Hey Niff."

"Niff, did you take my big top hat?"

"...no..."

"Don't you _dare _lie to me Niff, don't make me bring out the bitch glare."

"Ahhh! Not the glare!"

"Alright fine!... we just wanted to play with it."

"It's so heavy..."

"And magical."

"I was wondering if we could fit in it."

"Where is it now?"

"Blaine found it and took it off us-"

"-he said he was going to give it to you-"

"Well, he didn't."

"LET US GO FIND HIM!"

...

"Well, he's not anywhere."

"The only place we haven't checked is the choirroom."

"But we're not allowed in there this late."

"Let's just check."

Sure enough, Blaine was asleep... on one of the highest shelves.

"How the hell did he get up there?"

"He always did like climbing on furniture..."

"Really Princess? I bet you and Anderson have some kinky se- Ow! dont hit me!"

"How do we get him down."

"First lets wake him up."

"Never fear, Hummel I have a line... NIFF DID THE DEED IN THAT EXACT SPOT WHERE YOU'RE SLEEPING!"

Blaine woke up with a start and rolled off the shelf.

"My arm!"

"Oh...that kinky sex will be put on hol- OW! My arm!"

**PROMPTS PLEASE.**

**ARE YOU SICK OF THE STORY YET... I MEAN SERIOUSLY.**

**I MAY HAVE ACCIDENTALLY DELETED CHAPTER 17 'YOU DO NOT TOUCH THE GLASSES' OH DEAR...**


	19. Chapter 19: Parody

**WHEN ARE WE GOING BACK, STARKIDS?!**

"Sebastian! We are back at school!"

"No shit sherlock."

"Sebastian! Be nice to Nicky."

"Kurt? Where the hell did you come from?"

"Sebastian, never doubt the ninja powers of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

"Jeff!"

"What did I do?...oh yeah...your middle name."

"Your middle name is _ELIZABETH?_"

"Shut up Sebastian."

"I also go by the name of Sebastard and Sexbastian, but a girls name?!"

"Go away."

"Oh my god! this is hysterical. I can't breath. You are such a _girl._"

"It was my dead moms name! So shut up."

"Oh...I'm sorry...I am."

"Good."

"Uh oh, things got serious, I better lighten the mood-"

"Jeff, what are you-"

"I THROW MY SKITTLES IN THE AIR SOMETIMES, SINGING AYYOO, TASTE THE RAINBOW."

"Jeff, stop singing."

"Never. WE FOUND DOVE IN A SOAPLESS PLACE!"

"Shut up!"

"I THROW MY SANDWHICH IN THAT AIR SOMETIMES, SINGING AYOO, TASTE THE MAYO!"

"Jeff!"

"WE FOUND BREAD IN A TOASTLESS PLACE!"

"Have you only got parodys of those two songs?!"

"No. I THREW A KID IN THE WELL! DON'T ASKE ME I'LL NEVER TELL. I WILL REGRET THIS IN HELL, BUT HE WAS IN MY WAY-"

"Oh my god...just go to class."

"Ok. bye."

"Kurt, sorry about earlier. We still on for the double-date tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. What's your boyfriends name again."

"Alex. Oh, and if it helps, my middle name is oliver, so my initials are SOS."

"SOS? HA! Ok, seeya at the movie theatre."

"Bye."

*later*

"Well, that was a good movie. It was lovely to meet you Alex."

"You too...em...Kurt, Blaine is asleep. I tried poking him but he won't wake up."

"OH, don't worry. I'll wake him up."

"Don't get freaked out, hon. Blaine is a heavy sleeper so-"

"SEBASTIAN WON'T ADMIT THE BABY IS HIS!"

"What? I'm up. Bastard needs to take responsibility!"

"Ehhh..."

"It's not what it looks like Alex!"

**I HAD TO GIVE SEBASTIAN A BOYFRIEND OR ELSE KURTBASTIAN _WOULD_ HAVE HAPPENNED**


End file.
